Who Let the Cats Out of the Old Bag's House?
Who Let the Cats Out of the Old Bag's House? is the second half of the 4th episode of season three. In this episode, Flapjack tries to show K'nuckles that cats aren't unlucky, but ends up releasing all of the Cats from the Cat Lady's house by mistake. Characters *Captain K'nuckles *Flapjack *Dog-Face Larry *Peppermint Larry *Candy Wife *Dog Food Wife *Lolly Poopdeck *Old Cat Lady *Disturbing Cat *Dr. Barber *Dock Hag *Dog Catchers Plot At the Candy Barrel, K'nuckles is peeping over at Candy Wife when Flapjack warns him that peeping is bad luck. K'nuckles responds by claiming that it's even worse luck to interrupt someone while they're peeping, and returns to peeping at Candy Wife until Peppermint Larry catches him. K'nuckles explains that he doesn't believe in any superstition, and says that he thinks it only exists to give dumb people something to do. K'nuckles then says that cats are the only thing he considers unlucky, when suddenly a gray cat with sharp, spiky teeth and black empty eyes jumps onto their table, accompanied by a close up of its face and a loud roar. K'nuckles screams in fear and hides beneath the table after seeing the cat, and Flapjack looks below the table and tells him that he shouldn't be scared of cats, and takes him over to the Old Cat Lady's house to show him. Later that evening, K'nuckles nervously walks over to Flapjack and asks him where he's at. Flapjack reveals that they're outside the Old Cat Lady's house, causing K'nuckles to gasp in fear. K'nuckles reluctantly gets a closer look through the window, and quickly flees the area after seeing all the cats inside. Shortly after, Flapjack is approached by the same gray cat from the Candy Barrel and attempts to play with it. Flapjack picks up the cat and decides he should let it back inside the Cat Lady's house, but when he opens the window to let it back in, all the other cats end up escaping. The next morning, K'nuckles is having a nightmare about cats until Flapjack comes in a wakes him up. K'nuckles says he won't go off screaming and running anymore just as long as he never sees another cat again, and says that they should go outside and have a "cat-free" adventure. Flapjack, feeling nervous that K'nuckles might find out about the Cats escaping from the Cat House, makes an excuse to stay inside and make friendship bracelets instead. K'nuckles eventually forces Flap to come outside with him, and says they should go over to the Candy Barrel. Flapjack asks Bubbie where all the Cats went when suddenly, the cats show up again behind K'nuckles. Flapjack gets an idea to keep K'nuckles from finding out; making him close his eyes until they get to the Candy Barrel. K'nuckles, while still unaware that the cats have escaped, accepts Flapjack's idea. After slowly making it through a crowd of cats, Flapjack and K'nuckles arrive at the Candy Barrel, where Peppermint Larry is seen in a cat costume. Peppermint Larry claims he's wearing it in order to make his new customers at ease, and K'nuckles looks over and sees that all the surrounding customers are cats. K'nuckles completely freezes up in terror after seeing this, and Flapjack runs over to Doctor Barber's office to see if he can help, but is unable to do anything as Doctor Barber is surrounded by a group of cats. After being chased across the harbor by a group of cats, Flapjack and K'nuckles run towards Bubbie, and begin searching for a new place to live. The group eventually arrives at Dogalong Harbor, a harbor very similar to Stormalong with a population consisting entirely of dogs. Flapjack and K'nuckles get up on the docks and search for a place to get candy, as K'nuckles greets all the dogs around him. The duo go to the Candy Hydrant to get some candy, where they meet the barkeep (a dog/human hybrid of sorts who resembles Peppermint Larry), who tells them that everyone is a dog in Dogalong. Flapjack complains about the lack of people in Dogalong when K'nuckles, while peeping again, says he sees at least one. The barkeep, now noticeably irritated, questions K'nuckles about if he's peeping on his Dog Food Wife, much to K'nuckles's dissapointment open finding out she's made of Dog Food. Flapjack and K'nuckles start drinking their "candy", and shortly after, begin spitting it up in disgust before the Barkeep reveals it's actually Dog Food. Once the Barkeep tells him there's no candy in Dogalong, the duo quickly flee the Candy Hydrant, and K'nuckles says they need to return to Stormalong. When Flapjack asks him about what they're gonna do about all the cats, K'nuckles says they have to be scared of something, and gets the idea to bring the dogs from Dogalong back to Stormalong to scare away the cats. Back at Stormalong, as the cats are running around the docks and terrorizing other citizens, Bubbie opens her mouth to let out all the dogs. This successfully scares away the cats, and they all return back to the Old Cat Lady's house. In a turn of events, this plan ends up backfiring as the dogs end up taking over the town as well. The duo head over to the Candy Barrel, where Peppermint Larry is seen in a dog costume. As the dogs begin tearing apart Candy Wife, Peppermint Larry quietly asks for help. K'nuckles ignores this and asks for two mugs of candy. Peppermint Larry denies them candy until they can get rid of all the dogs they let loose. After a visit to Dog Catcher Island, Bubbie, Flapjack and K'nuckles return to the docks to let the dog catchers loose, who catch all the dogs (and Peppermint Larry) and take them back to Dog Catcher Island. With the Dog Catchers still on the docks, K'nuckles wonders what they're gonna do about it. Flapjack then sees the same Grey Cat from earlier in the episode, which ends up successfully scaring away the Dog Catchers. K'nuckles compliments Flap for getting rid of the Dog Catchers, and Flapjack questions him saying he thought K'nuckles was scared of cats. The episode ends with K'nuckles saying that he now loves cats, and rubs the Grey Cat all over his face. Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Season 3 episodes